Frozen Heart
by dragonpoweR28
Summary: As a young girl, Aneira used to go out front and play in the snow, what she didn't know was that a certain Guardian watched her protectively and now 16 years old she walks around town feeling like someone is following her. What happens when she realises who? A Jack FrostXOC story. Romance and Rated T, just incase. soz for the terrible summary, please read this is my first story!
1. Chapter 1

Frozen Heart

Why was it so cold?

My body shivered so much that the blanket slowly slid off the bed.

Jeez, I hate winter! _'Tis the season to be Jolly?' _What a load of bull! Yes, Christmas is one of my favourite times of the year but the cold, it ruins everything.

My family embraces the cold instead of shutting it out under a warm blanket like I do. What is with them? It is below zero degrees and they don't turn on the heater! No wonder I get sick all the time. Outside it was pitch black, indicating that it was probably really late.

Slowly I jumped out of bed and tiptoed down the hall, towards the thermostat. If I could just turn the heater on without my dad seeing me then maybe, just maybe I would live through the night and wont turn into a human popsicle.

It was kind of hard to act all ninja like while shivering my ass off, plus I was wearing my bunny pyjamas, which included the fuzzy bunny slippers. Not to mention the dark blue beanie that covered my wavy hair. Some people say that I resemble my mother because of my big green eyes and small mouth but others say I look like my dad since we both have auburn hair and a nose with a slight curve. I guess I am just a mixture of both, unlike my younger brother, who looks exactly like my mother.

"Aneira, What are you doing up so late?" My first instinct was to run for my life and pretend that my mother didn't catch me trying to turn on the heater but unfortunately she grabbed my collar before I could go anywhere.

"Do you know what time it is? You have school tomorrow! Back to bed right now!" Before I could say a word she shoved me back into my room and slammed the door shut, probably waking my brother in the process.

"What the~?" I whispered, my nose inches from the recently shut door. All of that sneaking around just to be shoved back into my cold room.

Damn it! How am I supposed to get some sleep, I'm bloody freezing my ass off here!

Grabbing my robe I shoved my arms into the fluffy sleeves and fell onto my bed. Man, I can't wait for the holidays. One more week and then my days will be filled with sleeping and hanging out with my friends. Just thinking about it made me giggle with excitement.

Resting my head on the soft pillow I gazed out the window, silently admiring the white snow. Even though I wasn't a big fan of the cold, I did enjoy the snow. The way it cloaked the town in a large white blanket was just extraordinary.

When I was little, I used to wake my parents up really early just so we could play outside in the snow. It used to annoy them but I guess seeing the grin on my face always made their day. Sometimes when they were busy, I would go out to the front yard and make little creatures out of the snow. Before they could even glance at my masterpieces, the little snow creatures always seemed to disappear. I would take my eyes off them for a second and then when I turn back, _BAM! _Their gone! Being a little kid the first thing I did was run to my parents saying that someone stole my snow art. Of course they just laughed at me and commented on how large my imagination was. Knowing that they wouldn't believe me, instead of telling them that my art disappeared, I decided to catch the _thing _responsible for stealing my property. I must admit for a nine-year-old girl, I was freaking stubborn! It took eight days of jumping around and screaming at thin air until I finally gave up. Thinking about it now would send me into a fit of hysterical laughter; luckily for me I was so tired that my body wasn't even capable of one little giggle, instead I settled for a small grin.

Yawning, I took one last look at the window, to my surprise there was a beautiful design made of ice, the window was covered with snowflakes, swirls and winter flowers. I didn't know the cold could freeze up a window leaving mystical designs behind, can it? Or did something or _someone_ do that? But how? And without me noticing? All these questions were making my head hurt.

"Man, do I need some sleep. I'm so tired that I'm hallucinating." I yawned and turned my back to the magnificent window. Slowly and quietly, I drifted off into a dreamless slumber.


	2. NOTE TO READERS

Well hello everyone! I have not been on this account for I think about a year! Cause i forgot my password! heh heh. how smart am i huh?

you guys are probably thinking 'why didnt you just reset it?' well i tried but my email was going all shitty! wouldnt let me access it. -.-

anyways it seemed to have fixed itself and i was finally able to log in. Because of studies and family matters i havent had time to add another chapter to my story. sorry to the few people who have read it. but i will try to write some more for you guys! hope you understand!

PEACE!


	3. Chapter 2

Mondays! Ugh, I hate them! Waking up on a Monday feels like waking up after being drunk for two days… not like I would know or anything.

After barely sleeping all night because of my freezing cold room, I woke up with an annoying headache and the sniffles! My god! I hate the sniffles! I just got over a cold last week; apparently my parents don't like me being healthy.

A loud bang woke me from my daze as I stood in front of the kitchen sink, spoon in hand.

_What was I doing again?_

"My god women! How long do you take to eat breakfast?" A loud voice yelled, making me jump out of my skin. The spoon that I once held, clattered in the sink as I turned to face the owner of the voice that scared me half to death.

"Jesus Penelope! Do you ever knock?" I asked as I placed a hand on my fast beating heart.

A spunky girl leaned against the backdoor frame, her eyebrows narrowed in anxiousness. She tilted her head to the side, examining my outfit for the day. Her chocolate eyes took in my long sleeved black and red dragon top and my dark jeans, nodding her approval, she sent me a crooked grin, "Now honey, you know only polite people knock."

I shook my head and grabbed an apple; I couldn't be bothered taking out all the equipment for cereal.

Glancing at Penelope, I noticed she hadn't combed her frizzy hair, instead she tied it in a messy bun, her hair already falling out. She never really looked after her hair, says it wouldn't improve it anyway but truthfully if she combed it everyday it would sit better around her heart shaped face.

Almost as if she read my mind, Penelope lightly tugged on a loose piece of curly hair, "I didn't have time."

Playing dumb, I took a large bite of my apple, "Huh?" I knew how she got when I commented on how she treated her hair. Sometimes the easiest way out was to pretend you didn't notice.

She rolled her eyes and gave me a grateful smile, "Never mind."

"You kids still here?" My father yawned as he walked down the stairs, coffee in hand. He had dark bags under his tired eyes and there was faint stubble on his chin. My father is usually a put together guy but ever since he got sacked from his job last week he's been looking like shit, not like I would tell him.

Penelope abandoned her wall and leaned over the kitchen bench, intently staring at my old man. She cocked her head to the side like she always did when she concentrated. Placing a finger on her lip, she sighed, "Man Mr D, you look like crap!"

A surprised giggle escaped my lips making me choke on the piece of apple that I was chewing on. I coughed for what seemed like hours, trying to spit out the deadly apple piece before Penelope slapped my back, hard.

As I spat out the murdering apple piece, my best friend stared at my father with a concerned look on her face.

"Have you been getting enough sleep, Gramps?" My father narrowed his eyes at the interested girl, taking a long sip of his coffee.

"Just a little stressed that's all. No need for you two to be worried." He walked over to the wooden table located in between the kitchen bench and backdoor and placed his mug on the table. I breathed heavily, loving the feel of the cold air entering my lungs.

"Maybe we should get going, wouldn't want Mrs Jennings to have a heart attack worrying about us." I laughed, trying my best to lighten the mood. Mrs Jennings would never worry about us, actually she calls us the troublemakers, always keeping an eye on us and telling the new teachers that we were untrustworthy.

Penelope chuckled at my bad attempt and grabbed our bags, waving to my father. She chucked both bags over her shoulders and opened the door, letting a blast of cold air hit us in the face.

Urgh! I forgot about the cold since the kitchen is always warm no matter what season it is. Grabbing a fluffy jacket, I ran out the door into the bright snowy morning after my crazy friend.

5 minutes. That's as long as I have until I am free from this hellhole. Since Penelope and I came in half an hour late to class, Mrs Jennings immediately gave us an after school detention. It didn't really bother me since the detention room has a heater and helps me hide from the cold and Penelope didn't seem bothered by it cause she didn't really have a nice home to go back to. Ever since her parents past away 5 years ago she's been living with her uncle, who I might add, isn't the brightest person in the world.

When Penelope started living with them, her aunt got extremely sick and could barely stand. Diabetes runs in her family, so I could understand how most of Penelope's family members died from it.

Her uncle was crushed when his wife past away and started taking comfort in alcohol. Now, he blames Penelope for everything, calling her a devil's child or that she was born with bad luck and it was leaking to him.

I'm pretty sure sometimes he beats her, but every time I ask her about it she changes the subject or just says she's clumsy. Knowing her she won't tell me until she's ready and I respect that.

Sighing, I stretched my arms above my head, glancing once more at the clock.

4 minutes.

A soft snore came from my right causing me to chuckle, silently placing my hands on my lap. Penelope had fallen asleep half way through detention making Mrs Jennings even more pissed, but for some reason the old hag didn't do anything about it. Even though she yells at us and gives us a hard time, I'm starting to think she's formed a soft spot for us.

"Aneira, Penelope!" Mrs Jennings bellowed from the front of the room. Naturally I got ready to tune out her voice but the next thing the old hag said made me reconsider.

"Your free to go." My mouth dropped, if I kept it open any longer it probably would of caught a couple flies. Mrs Jennings turned back to the book she was reading, plugging her ears with her headphones. I stared at the clock, making sure I was looking at it correctly. 3 minutes. She was going to let us go 3 minutes early. I knew I should have reminded her that there was still 3 minutes to detention but I just wanted to get the hell out of there before she came to her senses.

I roughly shook Penelope, making her growl. The angry brunette opened her eyes, shooting me a murderous glare, "What!"

Ignoring her short temper, I leaned close, "We've got to get out of here! Mrs Jennings has gone crazy, she's letting us out 3 minutes early!"

The anger immediately left my best friend's eyes as she grabbed her bag, quickly running out the door. I stood next to the abandoned desk, staring at it in shock.

_Did she just leave me?_

"You better get going too." A deep voice murmured in my ear, sending shivers down my spine. Not bad shivers, not the shivers you get when you're in a haunted house or when you see something absolutely revolting that your inwardly puking.

No

These shivers were different. They travelled down my spine, making me gasp in surprise. I might of lost my balance if I wasn't digging my fingernails into the chair beside me. I felt dizzy and it was hard to focus on anything.

That voice, it wasn't like any other voice I've ever heard before. Under the deepness of it, I could catch a hint of playfulness, for some reason I liked that.

I have to know whose voice this was, I must know!

Breathing deeply, I slowly retracted my fingernails from the wood of the chair. First I moved my feet to the side, getting ready to turn my whole body, unfortunately I was stopped before I could do anything else.

"ANEIRA! WHAT THE HELL IS TAKING YOU SO LONG? GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!" I whipped my head behind me, ignoring the shouts of Penelope, coming through the window.

Nothing.

There was nothing and nobody behind me, well besides the desks and some loose pencils.

I didn't understand it. Was I _that _crazy that I was hearing voices? Especially ones that made my heart speed up.

"YO BITCH! IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR FU*KING ASS OUT HERE BY THE TIME I COUNT TO TEN, THEN I AM GONNA LEAVE YOU ALL ALONE IN THE COLD!"

Now that made me tense up. Being left alone in the cold always scares the crap out of me. One of the main reasons I hated the cold was because of the feeling I was being watched, I don't know if it's just the goose bumps from the temperature change or just my wild imagination but either way, I hated it.

Squealing a little, I grabbed my bag and jacket and ran as fast as I could out of the classroom. Penelope's voice echoed after me as she yelled her countdown. I almost skidded past the exit because I was in such a panic. Shoving open the doors and welcoming the cool fresh air, I ran toward my best friend, who was seated on a wooden bench.

"That was m-" my voice hiccupped as I struggled for air, I was pretty sure my face was as red as a tomato. Bending over, I breathed in deeply, ignoring the cold wind slapping my face. Who knew the school was so big?

Penelope stopped in mid count; she was currently on number 8, grinning at me with a cheeky glint in her eyes.

"Sorry babe but I've got to get home before dark and you were taking forever!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

I shivered, my arms covered in goose bumps. Right, I forgot to put my jacket on since somebody was threatening to leave me!

Shoving my arms into the warm jacket, I nodded my head towards my bag, gesturing for Penelope to pick it up. With a loud sigh she threw my bag over her free shoulder, speed walking past me.

"Slow down Penopaly!" I giggled, purposely incorrectly pronouncing her name.

I heard a growl come from Penelope, "That's a stupid nickname!"

Cold wind blew my hair as I laughed with my friend, skipping along the footpath and dodging the icy parts. We walked for 20 minutes, stopping once and a while to throw snow at each other. It was fun, like it always is when I'm with Penelope.

Finally we reached our destination, a large, dark house separated from the rest of the neighbourhood. From the outside it looked like any ordinary old house, it had the front yard filled with dying flowers and tall grass and a pebbled pathway to the porch. There were large windows on the second floor, making the house look even more enormous.

I don't know how Penelope's uncle still has his job, whenever he is at the house (which he never is) he's always drunk and in a bad mood. I was tempted to ask her to stay at my house but the porch light switched on, indicating that her uncle was home. The sun was just setting, so maybe he just turned the light on to remind us that he was home and he was watching us.

"See ya!" Penelope said, giving me a tight hug. She handed me my bag with a sad smile, "You going to be alright to walk back alone?"

I gave her a grateful smile, it's always nice when she worries about me, but even so, she wouldn't be able to walk home with me since her uncle can get really violent. I shook my head and squeezed her cold fingers, "Nope, I'm fine. It's only a 10 minute walk."

After Penelope was convinced that I would be fine, I found myself walking in the light of the street lamps. The light made me feel safe, plus I could see where ice had formed on the street. Gripping the straps of my school bag I speed up, wanting to get home as fast as possible. Even though I told Penelope I would be fine walking alone the truth is, I was shitting myself. Every house I passed the porch light turned on with a loud click, making me jump.

I rubbed my numb hands together, lightly blowing on them. Man it was cold. It's hard enough just to stop shivering but forcing my feet to take more steps was killing me.

I had been walking for 8 minutes, 8 torturous minutes. I couldn't help jumping at everything I heard. A cat ran past me and I had to swallow a scream. I felt weak and small, my heart thumped in my chest as I tried my best to keep calm.

The longer I walked, the darker it became and the more paranoid I was. I swear I heard some whispering behind me but maybe I was just imagining it.

"Hey, you know it isn't safe to walk around this late alone." The voice was back; it sent those shivers down my spine. I couldn't handle it; I knew that if I turned around nobody would be there. I didn't know what to do, my head was spinning, my fingers were frozen and my feet were swollen. It was hard to decide on what to do. So when I felt a cold breeze on the back of my neck, I did the only thing I was capable of.

I ran.


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys that i havent uploaded my stories in AGES! there really is no excuse... i actually totally forgot bout it heh heh... forgive me? **

**Anyway here the third chapter! hope u like it!**

**PEACE!**

**3 HUGGIES 3 **

* * *

A paper plane silently landed on my desk as I yawned, trying my best to stay awake during History. It took me a couple of seconds to realize the strange shaped paper that rested on my notebook. The old history teacher didn't seem to notice that most of his students were passing notes every time he went to write something on the white board. Since Penelope wasn't in this class I had no idea who would send me a note.

I glanced nervously around to make sure no one was trying to indicate that they accidently sent me a note for someone else. I picked up the badly constructed paper plane with my thumb and forefinger, making sure to keep it at a safe distance in case a bug or something jumped out.

Yes, I realized I was being a little bit too cautious but I didn't want to take any chances.

It had been two days since I had run home in a panic from what my mother called 'my imaginary stalker', but I knew that my mind wasn't playing tricks on me. I mean, I hoped it wasn't.

My brain wasn't awesome enough to actually make up a voice and I was pretty sure that it wasn't my conscience since most consciences at least have some same qualities as the person hearing it. So now I went through the days with caution, always looking behind my shoulder and making sure to get home before sunset. I'm not sure Penelope picked up on my uneasiness but even if she had she didn't show it. Then again she does know me very well and was probably just thinking that I was having one of my moments.

Time of the month kind of thing… The pain and suffering a woman has to go through every month for about a week.

Lucky me that it wasn't my time, but instead I was being stalked by some crazed guy with a seductive, playful voice that gave me the chills, not the bad ones may I add. Just thinking about the way my body reacted to his voice made me feel a tiny bit sick; I'll just slide in the word dirty as well.

I've never actually had anyone make a paper plane especially for me (even if it was terrible) so it took me awhile to finally open it, gently pushing down the creases to make it easier to read the small handwriting. My eyes slowly read over the neat cursive words, a small blush slowly creeping it's way across my face.

**_'I just happened to glance your way and noticed that you seemed to be half asleep and drooling on your History notebook. Just wanted to wake you up before Mr Oldy over there gave you a detention!_**

**_P.S: You happen to have a very adorable sleeping face J! Try to stay awake in class'_**

I covered my face with my hands, just barely holding in an embarrassed squeal. I don't usually fall asleep in class but my mind had been racing for the last couple of days trying to figure out who was following me. As my eyes focused back to the teacher who was still talking about god only knows, I wiped a line of drool off my chin and glanced around suspiciously. I read over the note again and realized that there was no name, so I had no idea who just witnessed me in such a humiliating state.

After about 10 minutes of me panicking and thinking that whoever saw me was most defiantly going to tell everyone about my little sleeping situation, I heard a low chuckle from my right causing the teacher to stop his gibberish and focus on the student sitting next to me.

Everyone seemed to stop in mid movement, either they were doodling in their notebooks, secretly passing notes or even having a quiet chat; they all stopped and waited to see what would happen.

I didn't recognise the boy sitting next to me.

Maybe he was new?

Either way, I didn't really care since I was still trying to figure out who sent me that plane.

"Something funny?" The teacher raised an eyebrow and glared at the chuckling boy. He also made that look; that teachers look. You know the one that basically says _'I'm disappointed in you. A kid like you should be focusing in class not mucking around'_. I get a lot of those looks but not from this teacher and I was glad I wasn't the one receiving it.

Most of the kids that got that look from teachers would immediately feel guilty for their actions and it would show on their faces too but not this guy. No, this guy was still chuckling away barely noticing the sharp glare he got from the man standing in front of his desk. For some reason I found it amusing, to watch someone else get into trouble and not be involved, maybe this was how all the other students felt when nearly every teacher scolded Penelope and I.

"Even though you are new to this school Mr Banker, doesn't mean you are free from getting a detention. Now would you mind explaining to me what is soo very amusing about this topic?" The boy that was seated next to me suddenly stopped with his small laughing fest and looked the old teacher straight in the eyes. It was like a tiny glaring contest, to see which eyes were stronger; Old or young?

The boy smiled and gently brushed golden brown hair away from his eyes, showing how bright and blue they were, "My apologies sir, it's just that you misspelt the word soldiers."

Everyone took a sharp breath as they all glanced at the white board and indeed, saw that 'soldiers' was spelt incorrectly. It seemed age had finally affected the teachers spelling abilities. I even found it quite funny how he didn't notice that he had switched the 'I' and 'E' around the wrong way.

"What's even more hilarious is that none of your students were paying any attention to even notice that error." The boy gently leaned back against his chair, looking incredible smug as he crossed his arms over his chest.

A slight blush appeared on the teacher's cheeks as he quickly corrected his mistake but before he could even get a word in to defend himself the bell rang, letting everyone out to lunch.

To be honest, I was kind of glad it rung at that particular moment, as I did not want to stay in that room filled with tension any longer.

It seemed all the other students agreed with me as they all filed out of the room as quickly as possible. A tall girl shoved her way passed me as I picked up my books, making me trip and drop everything onto the ground. I swore under my breath as I knelt onto the cold floor, quickly trying to collect all the loose paper.

"Jeez Aneira, clumsy as ever" the voice was back. It always popped up at random times. Maybe I _was_ going crazy!

School had become quite stressful over the pass couple of months; maybe this was a way for me to work off that stress. It didn't really make any sense. My mind was soo stressed that it made up a voice that would stress me out even more?

Nu-uh, I don't think so.

There was defiantly something odd about this.

I gripped my notebook and quickly turned around, using the soft covered book as a shield. This probably wasn't the best idea, knowing that I would find emptiness was still going to be a huge disappointment but I gave it a shot anyway. To my surprise my book didn't hit empty space, in fact it slammed right into a very pissed off 'Mr Banker' as the old teacher liked to call him.

"Ouch!" he sent his cold blue eyes my way, pulling my notebook from my hands.

_Shit! _What do I do? I really didn't expect him to be there! I would be fine with looking like a lunatic that swatted the air around her but to actually _hit_ someone and this guy as well, man was I dead!

"S-Sorry!" My eyes were wide with disbelieve as I tried my best to apologise to the poor soul.

It seemed he could tell how sorry and upset I was as he gently pressed the crinkled notebook back into my sweaty palms, "No worries! It was just a surprise, I didn't realize these notebooks could be used as weapons" He sent me a gorgeous smile that made my cheeks instantly turn red.

I opened my mouth to answer and apologies once more but an annoying laugh stopped me. It was loud and sent shivers down my back (the good kind) and I immediately knew it was the voice that seemed to be pissing himself with laughter. I really wanted it to stop, so my heart would stop pounding but unfortunately he just kept laughing and laughing and laughing.

My god I wanted to kick his ass! If he even had an ass… I mean he was just a voice after all.

The boy in front of me seemed genuinely concerned, "Hey, you okay?"

No I was not okay! I think I was going to burst from the anger that was building up inside me. I just wanted to destroy this voice that was ruining my life! I couldn't take it; if I didn't do something right now I might have actually pulled some hair out!

"SHUT UP!" I screamed, jumping up and away from the boy, who nearly fell over from my unexpected outburst. "GOD YOUR VOICE IS ANNOYING! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST STOP BOTHERING ME!?"

After a moment of silence, I finally calmed down and the laughing had seemed to stop. I actually felt a whole lot better after my little screaming fest but it seemed the boy who was so cocky in class didn't seem to understand why I was suddenly yelling at him.

Oh god this was terrible! I just yelled at a complete stranger, well technically I wasn't exactly yelling at _him _but still and didn't Mr Oldy say he was new or something?

**_SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! CRAP! HOW DO I FIX THIS?_**

I stared down at the freaked out boy and tried my hardest to calm down and think of an excellent explanation for my previous behaviour. His bright blue eyes examined me and seemed to stare into my messed up soul.

"Uh…?" I couldn't think of anything to say! My hands shook and before I knew it, I had grabbed my belongings and bolted out the door, leaving a confused teenager behind.

* * *

Have you ever lied in bed and just stared up at the ceiling? It is more interesting then it sounds, I mean I do it all the time.

I examined the circular lights that stared down at me and counted how many cracks were currently visible in the plaster; seven so far! I'm not sure I should be so proud of that number, it might actually be kind of dangerous. What if the ceiling just suddenly collapsed while I was having a wonderful dream? Actually don't answer that, I already know I'd become an Aneira pancake.

The day seemed to have gone by in a flash, mainly because I was trying my hardest not to get close to the 'new guy', I didn't want him asking me any strange questions. If I just caught a glimpse of his golden brown hair, straight away I would make a run for it to the closest girl's bathroom.

Kind of pathetic right?

I was in such a rush that I nearly entered the boy's bathroom, now _that _would have gotten embarrassing. I've always wondered how they could stand next to each other and take a piss, I mean… don't they judge each other on their … you know?

No wonder boys could be such perverts, I mean they see enough testicles each day; of course they would want to see something different.

Anyway after I basically ditched Penelope and got home, I ran up to my room and hid under my blankets. Just thinking about what had happened that day made me so embarrassed that I couldn't even pop my head out from my safety zone under the blanket.

When did that kid enter my class anyway? I would have noticed… right? Or maybe I was too distracted about the stalker thing to even notice a new face.

"Ani, are you feeling okay?" My door opened with a soft creak as my little brother entered my room, a concerned look on his young face. I wouldn't really call him little since he was taller than me but he was still two years younger! His green eyes examined my red cheeks and messy hair, slowly coming to the conclusion that I was sick… again.

"Sis, you should really look after yourself in the winter season!" his tone turned bossy and he sounded exactly like my father when he told me I was doing something wrong. Maybe I could get out of going to school tomorrow if I faked being sick, and then I wouldn't have to worry about hiding from Mr. Newbie. Now that I think about it, why would someone enrol their kid into a new school when the year is almost over? Today was a Wednesday that means there was only two more days of school left.

Pretty suspicious if you ask me.

"Let me make you some soup and then you rest okay?" My brother said with a huge smile on his face, which lightened up the entire room. My heart sank as I saw him fussing over me, I didn't like it when he acted all grown up, like he never had a child hood or something.

"Ryan I'm fine! Please don't fuss, plus your only 14, stop acting like my third parent or something" I gave him a reassuring smile, hoping to convince him that I was totally fine and didn't need him wasting his time one me. Unfortunately for me, my brother was almost as stubborn as I was. He grabbed my blanket and quickly pulled it up to my chin, patting my shoulder after he was done.

"Don't worry! You like my soup remember! Stay in bed and I'll be back soon" before I could make any more protests he skipped out my room with a goofy grin on his face. I couldn't help it, seeing him like that just made me crack up laughing but I didn't want him to ask what was wrong so I covered my mouth and tried to silence the giggles.

"Wow, you're brother can be really adorable!" It was the voice, normally I would just ignore it and pretend I never heard but this time was different. This time I couldn't ignore it.

I tried but I just couldn't… because that voice came from a strange boy sitting at the edge of my bed, a huge grin plastered on his face.


End file.
